fyreversefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Jasper
Queen Jasper is an adult female SkyWing, and the oldest queen in Pyrrhia. She is considered one of the most dangerous dragons in Pyrrhia, and her rule is almost completely unchallenged due to her sheer power. After the SandWings bombed the SkyWing palace and killed her mother, Jasper vowed to exterminate the tribe completely. During the course of the war, she has killed Queen Savanna, Queen Hathor and Queen Cedar. Appearance Jasper is an unusually large SkyWing. She is very muscular, as all SkyWings are, and possesses large wings, long legs, and a long tail for balance and steering. Her scales are a dark, elegant shade of red, with lighter topscales and a bright orange underbelly. Her spines are dark red--almost black--and her claws and horns are dark gray. Her eyes are brilliant amber-gold. She is regal in appearance, and wears large amounts of jewelry like other queens, primarily wine-colored silk strung from the 'fingers' of her wings, several golden necklaces, strings of garnet beads on her horns, assorted earrings, several rings and armbands, and several golden tail bands. She has various scars across her body. Long scars slice across her neck and chest, and a thick, gnarled one winds across her tail. The edges of her wing membranes are spotted with holes and small tears. However, these are not battle scars; simply the wear and tear most SkyWings recieve as they age. Personality Biography Early Life Jasper hatched in the SkyWing royal hatchery, and was the only dragonet of her clutch to do so. For the majority of her dragonethood, Jasper's mother, Queen Soaring, was absent, claiming to be on diplomatic excursions even though she was off getting drunk and gambling in Possibility. As a result, the infant Jasper was regarded as the queen in all but name. One day, tragedy struck. A battalion of SandWings, spearheaded by Scarab and sent by Queen Sandstone, launched a raid on the SkyWing Palace, destroying much of it and killing several dragons. Queen Soaring, who had returned to visit her daughter, was killed in the chaos, leaving the throne to Jasper, her only heir. Scared and burdened with responsibility she was much too young for, she fled into the caves deep below the mountains with the rest of her tribe, swearing revenge. During their time in the caves, Hawk, Jasper's hybrid half-brother, attempted to make her into a puppet or push her from the throne, allowing him and his sister, Shrike, to rule in her stead. After her refusal, Hawk and Shrike attempted to use Hawk's newfound magic to force her into agreement. After the spell failed, Jasper had the two punished via destruction of their wings, and banished to fend for themselves. A while later, Jasper's diplomats negotiated a treaty with Queen Sandstone, forcing her to retrieve her forces from the mountains in exchange for a hefty tribute from the SkyWings. She agreed, and the SkyWings were able to emerge from the caves for the first time in years. Young Adulthood After leading her tribe into the sunlight, Jasper's advisors formed an alliance with the SandWings to prevent future wars. Unfortunately, this didn't go too well; the two tribes still skirmished along the border, and many lives were lost in the battles until Jasper broke off the alliance and declared war. The SkyWings and SandWings rushed full-on into the war, with each side launching raiding parties and sky patrols to attack the others. During this time, an even deadlier disaster broke out: the deadly bloodscales plague. It infected portions of the lower Sky Kingdom, taking root in the river valleys where peasants farmed the land. One town that succumbed to the plague had only one survivor: a farmer's son and the only dragon documented to be immune to the plague: Hurricane. Jasper adopted the one-year-old dragonet as her own, and brought him to live in her palace. During her time spent in war councils, she met a young general by the name of Empyrean, and they fell in love. Though he was somewhat older than her, it wasn't by much; and anyways, the Sky Kingdom needed heirs. Before long, Jasper had her first clutch; but before the eggs hatched, three noble dragonets were found playing with a SkyWing egg. Jasper, in a streak of protective rage, sent the three dragonets to be punished and claimed the orphaned egg. She would raise the dragonet who hatched from it--Sunstone--as her own dragonet, and the sister of Princess Gale and Prince Agate. Not long after her dragonets hatched, Queen Sandstone went mad from overuse of animus magic and she was killed by her guards. Her only daughter, Savanna, took the throne. Around the time of Sandstone's death, Sunstone was possessed by the 'ghost' of a malevolent animus, which began to drive her to madness and overwrite her mind and personality. Adulthood A few years passed rather uneventfully, with the two sides of the war growing to include more tribes--the SkyWings recruited the IceWings and SeaWings as allies, and Queen Cedar of the MudWings, who was at the time a close ally of the NightWings, reached out to Queen Savanna to propose an alliance, which the SandWing accepted. The RainWings, who had been allied with all of the tribes under the reign of Queen Flamingo, deserted from their alliance with the SandWings, MudWings, and NightWings. Despite being inactive in the war, they supported Jasper's side. As the war raged, Princess Sunstone had an affair with a handsome young SandWing named Sunburn, which produced one dragonet: Caracara, an illegal hybrid. Sunstone, whose mind had been almost fully corrupted, took her family's disgust over her shameful act as a sign that she needed to challenge for the throne. Instead of doing it right away, however, she wrote and published a book revealing SkyWing royal secrets, and went to challenge Jasper and Empyrean. At this point in time, the animus ghost had fully taken over her mind and body, resulting in her killing her daughter in a streak of madness, before attempting to assassinate Jasper. Her bloody attempt failed, and she was killed by Empyrean and freed from the ghost's control. Not too long after, Jasper and Empyrean have their second clutch of three eggs. Before they get the chance to hatch, however, one egg--predicted to be a female and an animus--was stolen by a RainWing operating under the alias of 'THE QUEEN'. This egg would hatch into Vixen. The two who remained, Princes Hyssop and Tiercel, weren't around for long. Hyssop died of the bloodscales plague when he was a mere three or four years old, and Tiercel disappeared under mysterious circumstances, never to be seen again. Shortly after the eggs hatch, Prince Hurricane elopes with his SandWing lover, Calypso. After a decent span of time, a SandWing prince named Sanddune wanders into the Sky Kingdom and is captured. After several months of brainwashing, he pledges his loyalty to the SkyWings, and assisted Jasper with planning a deadly raid on the SandWing Stronghold. The raiding party was launched at the crack of dawn, and it was vicious. Almost the entire stronghold was destroyed by dragonflame cactus bombs, and many SandWings died in the chaos. As the battle descended from the air to the ground, Jasper and Sanddune engaged Savanna in combat and killed her. Queen Hathor took the throne after the raid was over. Jasper, not quite finished with glorious conquest, also launched a raid on the MudWing Palace, killing Queen Cedar of the MudWings and capturing a large amount of MudWings for the arena. Around the same time, Jasper's only remaining child, Gale, gets pregnant after an affair with Pine and gives birth to twins: Princess Alpine and Prince Scald. Unfortunately, Scald was born with the deadly condition known as firescales, and was executed by being thrown off of a cliff because he was too dangerous to live. Some time later, when the tide begun to turn in the war to favor the SandWings. In a fit of rage, she herself attacked the heart of the Sand Kingdom once again, this time killing Queen Hathor. Savanna and Ra's bastard daughter, Amunet, took the throne, as all the other SandWing princesses had been viciously slaughtered during the first raid on the stronghold. The war rages on, with no end in sight. Jasper has fully devoted herself to winning the battle: then, and only then, will she allow Gale to challenge and kill her, and lead the SkyWing tribe into a new era. Family Tree Quotes More flying in soon... Trivia *Jasper is an opaque, impure variety of silica, which is usually red, yellow, brown or green in color. *Jasper is one of the few characters in the roleplay to have a definite hatching day: June 13th. *She was originally created in the summer of 2017. *She is, out of roleplay, three years old. Gallery Typical_SkyWing_by_Sassy_the_Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (blank), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SkyWing_Sigil.png|SkyWing sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Jasper.fullbody.png|Reference by Fyrestørm 2010_-_red_jasper.jpg|Real jasper 05CA9CDF-C04B-4A46-A186-B7269995EA8D.png|Headshot by Gøssamer Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Royalty